a. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a rotary fish scaling device and more particularly to a hand-held portable powered rotary device for the scaling of fish.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for the scaling of fish and the controlling of the dislodged scales have been addressed repeatedly in prior art. Usually the prior art devices have been in the form of an elongated member having elevated ridges, teeth, lugs or other abrasive devices, either attached to, or integral with the member body and protruding radially outward. The intent of such devices being to dislodge fish scales when rotated rapidly by a small hand-held power unit such as an electric drill. The method of removal being scraping, raking impact, cutting or abrasion. It appears that the design and function of prior art devices permits the dislodged scales to be discharged and deflected in an exceedingly unpredictable direction and pattern, thus creating a major contamination and clean-up problem for the user. Also it appears that the prior art devices, because of the radially outward protruding elements which contact the scales, often do damage to the flesh and skin of the fish being scaled by means of cutting, bruising or tearing. The absence of rotary fish scalers in the marketplace attests to the failure of prior art devices to successfully meet the goals and needs for which they were designed.
The following patents are representative of the prior art:
______________________________________ 3,328,834 Pulcifer July 4, 1967 3,590,424 Shults July 6, 1971 4,107,819 Saizon Aug 22, 1978 4,162,558 Rubio July 31, 1979 ______________________________________
The prior art fish scalers represented by the above patents distinguish from the present invention in that the blades of the tool are elevated above the peripheral surface of the body of the tool and/or the edges of the tool are interrupted by notches, serrations and the like. They remove scales by impact, scraping, abrasion or raking.
In contrast, the fish scaler of the present invention has blades whose edges are smooth and uninterrupted and lie in the peripheral surface of the body of the tool, making the tool safe to use without excessive danger of cutting into the flesh of the fish being scaled or into the flesh of an operator.